


Fire

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: girls like girls like boys do [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Because Erza was fire, fire that burned uncontrolled, fire that raged like unleashed anger; that consumed everything in its path with sheer will, leaving only an ashy wake. Dangerous and deadly and passionate and strong, roaring and soaring, tearing apart anything in its way. Because Erza was fire, strong and fierce and furious, and Mirajane couldn't help but love her for it.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Laith, who deserves only the best things <3 Love you, dude!

Erza was strong. That was an established fact. She had an unbreakable spirit and an indomitable will. She was a warrior through and through; a fighter forged from titanium, never bending, never giving in to anything. She was beautiful and deadly - the perfect combination. She was the face of Fairy Tail, even more so than Natsu. She was what gave the people of Magnolia hope that she would protect them; she was what gave them the pride that they had in their Wizards.

Erza Scarlet was a goddess of war to Magnolia, a shining beacon of all that was good and true. She was loved by the masses for her strength, for her sheer skill and the morals she upheld so tightly.

Mirajane couldn't help but love her for it as well; but the strength of Erza's that Mirajane knew, that she cherished so closely, was one that Erza only showed to her family.

Erza was strong because she was kind; strong because she was soft; strong because her heart, despite being encased in even more armor than her body, could love so boundlessly. Because she was fiery and determined to get what she wanted; because she was a light of hope for all of them, the one that always stood up no matter how many times she was beaten down. To Magnolia, Erza was undefeatable; to Mira, Erza was unbreakable.

Her will to take action; that was her true strength. That was why Mirajane admired Erza, loved her so much. 

Because Erza was fire, fire that burned uncontrolled, fire that raged like unleashed anger; that consumed everything in its path with sheer will, leaving only an ashy trail in its wake. Fire that was painfully hot and yet warmed you up from the inside out, that took on obstacles with endless energy and vigor and overcame them like nothing. Dangerous and deadly and passionate and strong, roaring and soaring, tearing apart anything in its way. Because Erza was fire, strong and fierce and furious, and Mirajane couldn't help but love her for it.

Because Erza was fire, beautiful and powerful and deadly and something you could only love, and what does being burned matter when that fire heals you? 

 

 


End file.
